Muse and Mayhem
by JessiChi
Summary: The Yugioh cast has been called to my house because I have an announcement to make, and now that announcement's gone and escaped from the closet. Dang. What's he up to?


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Zelda, or my friends. Jen does own Justina though.  
Notes on names:  
  
Yami = Yami Yugi  
  
Akifa = Yami Bakura  
  
Mariku = Yami Malik  
  
Jessi = Me  
  
Eric = My friend  
  
Jen = My friend  
  
Malon = You know that ranch girl from Zelda: Ocarina of Time? Well she's one of Jen's characters.  
  
Justina = Jen's original character.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Now today was a rather strange day it was, Jessi the authoress was actually throwing a party. She had invited members of the Yugioh cast saying that she had an announcement to make. Tristan had suggested she were getting married and was promptly smacked and reminded that their authoress is only a tween.  
  
And so each character dressed in something casual and made their way to Jessi's home.  
  
Jessi herself was clad in a pink tubetop with a red heart on front, bare bellybutton blue jeans, and pink platforms. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail with the dyed red strands hanging down by her face on the left side. Thin framed glasses perched on her nose.  
  
((Dang I wish my Mom would let me dress like that, but noo I'm only 13, too young.))  
  
Smiling as she went to answer the doorbell's ring, she glanced in the mirror on the wall before opening the door.  
  
"Hi Jessi." A boy with a little past shoulder length blonde hair and aqua eyes greeted her.  
  
"You're late!" She hissed in reply. "Quick get in here before anyone sees you!" And thus the girl yanked the black T-shirt and jean-clad boy into the house, slamming the door.  
  
"Ever polite I see."  
  
"Stuff it," The doorbell rang again. "And hide!" She pushed him into the hall closet.  
  
Regaining her composure she opened the door again and was greeted by Yugi's cheerful smile and Yami's annoyed frown.  
  
"Hello Jessi-san!" Yugi chirped.  
  
"Hello Yugi-kun, Yami-san, come on in." Stepping aside for them to enter she noticed a scratch running down the left side of Yami's face. "Get into a scuffle with Akifa-kun again?"  
  
The hmph was answer enough for her.  
  
Yugi and his yami sat on the sofa while their hostess filled a big plastic bowl with potato chips.  
  
A small clunk came from the closet and all three people looked at the closet door. Was it Yugi's imagination or had someone said "Ow!"?  
  
"What's in there?" Yami asked.  
  
"It's probably just a rat." Jessi smirked as she visualized her male companion glaring at her for calling him a rat.  
  
The doorbell rang again as the authoress pulled a cake out of the oven and sat it on the counter.  
  
"I'll get it!" Yugi volunteered.  
  
Bakura and Akifa were there this time, Malik and Mariku behind them.  
  
"Hey guys, Jessi just pulled a cake out of the oven." Yugi greeted.  
  
"Hi Yugi-kun" Was the chorus from most of them.  
  
"Did someone say cake?" Joey and Tristan came running.  
  
Jessi peeked in on them from the kitchen. "Alright so we're just missing Tea, Serenity, Malon, Justina, Eric and Jen. Seto-san said he may drop by later but don't count on it."  
  
"Aw he'll miss your announcement." Yugi whined.  
  
"I still say she's getting married.." Tristan mumbled and was promptly hit in the face with an icing covered spatula, thrown with amazing accuracy from the kitchen.  
  
"Ohh gimme!" Joey pounced on Tristan and claimed the sugary weapon to be used as a snack.  
  
At that moment someone began knocking on the door with a catchy beat.  
  
Yugi got up from his seat and answered it again.  
  
At the door was Jessi's friend Eric, a brown haired and brown eyed 16-year old.  
  
"Hi Eric!" Yugi greeted.  
  
"Hiya" The teen replied.  
  
"Come on in, Jessi-san's in the kitchen."  
  
"Okay." Eric walked in. Yugi, Yami, Joey's backpack(he left it there to reserve his seat), and Bakura had seats on the sofa, Malik was sitting on the floor next to them, Akifa and Mariku had started a duel in the corner next to the TV, and Joey and Tristan were fighting over the spatula. Eric waved and smiled nervous at the three yamis.  
  
Everyone except the dueling yamis and the spatula tug-o-war players waved back.  
  
Eric searched for a spot to sit and plopped down on the floor between Yami and Bakura.  
  
"How have you been Eric-san?" Bakura asked, looking down at him.  
  
"I've been okay. Yourself?"  
  
"I'm alright, yami's been a handful lately though..something about Mariku-san and Dance Dance Revolution..." Bakura looked like he wasn't even going to try and understand the yamis.  
  
"I see." Was the reply.  
  
The phone then rang, Bakura got up to answer it, carefully avoiding Eric and Malik.  
  
After speaking on the phone for a few moments he hung up and called to Jessi. "That was the girls, Serenity's got a date-" Joey let go of the spatula in shock"-and Tea's aunt dropped in unexpectedly. Malon, Justina, and Jen can't make it til later."  
  
"Oh alright. I suppose my announcement can wait til later." At these words everyone heard the thunk that came from the closet.  
  
The noise caught everyone's attention, even the dueling yamis. Eric stood up looking at the closet door, he checked to make sure Jessi wasn't around as he took a step closer. Everyone in the room watched him. And so the teen returned to his spot on the floor feeling stage fright. Everyone looked disappointed.  
  
"Sorry everyone." Eric said in a slight whisper. At that moment Jessi walked into the room.  
  
"You guys behaving?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah we're behaving." Eric replied.  
  
"You doubt us?" Mariku piped up. Jessi looked at him.  
  
"Mari-kun, when said by you, yes I doubt you."  
  
"Hey Jessi, mind if we watch TV?" Malik asked.  
  
"Go ahead, I'll bring out some snacks in a few minutes." She replied.  
  
Eric meanwhile had pulled out a Gameboy Advance and was playing MegamanZero. He screamed when a weak enemy killed him.  
  
Malik started clicking the volume on the TV remote up really high, then he turned it on. Poor Akifa and Mariku jumped five feet high in shock, Eric let a laugh slip out but everyone else was wise enough to remain quiet. Malik slid the remote across the floor, it bumped into Eric's leg. Eric was dumb enough to pick it up and change the channel.  
  
And so when the two yamis had recovered and were glaring murderously at Eric, he sweatdropped intensely, changed the channel back, slid the remote back to Malik, and jumped behind the sofa yelling "IT WAS HIM!!" before trembling like a leaf.  
  
Various characters sweatdropped while the yamis glared at the sofa as if they could see through it.  
  
Once again Jessi walked in, she set the bowl of potato chips down along with salsa, onion dip, and many cans of soda.  
  
"Do you have cheese dip?" Eric asked, poking his head up.  
  
"I'll go check." And she left again.  
  
Eric proceeded to stand up and hold his gameboy advance out as a peace offering to the yamis.  
  
"It's not rigged to blow up in my face right?" Mariku asked.  
  
"Right, and if it does you can thrash me." Eric said. "But no fair MAKING it blow up." He added, seeing the evil glint in Akifa's eyes.  
  
The white-haired yami looked put out.  
  
So Mariku took the videogame and sat on the floor facing the sofa infront of Yugi.  
  
The authoress came back and set a bowl of cheese dip on the table before sitting on the sofa arm next to Bakura, if she'd been wearing a skirt Malik coulda looked up and found an interesting view.  
  
Just as a few people approached the chips, a click was heard, it sounded like...a door being shut?  
  
Everyone was puzzled as they looked around, no one noticed the blonde slipping into the kitchen.  
  
The boy who had previously been locked in the closet had escaped, the click had been him shutting the door behind himself. Now he was free...to get revenge...  
  
Spotting the half iced cake sitting on the counter he smiled to himself.  
  
"Perfect...."  
TO BE CONTINUED..... 


End file.
